


Subject 578.1

by Snowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Geez I’m messed up, Gen, Google translate was used, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Illegal testing, Laboratories, Magic, Much murder, Murder, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Talking Animals, This is being posted at 2 am, Violence, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfur/pseuds/Snowfur
Summary: A soft whimpering was heard over the howling wind during the blizzard. A small figure was shaking violently from the freezing temperature. The figure was a small female child at least 3 years old. She had long silver hair and red eyes. She was only wearing a long black and white dress with a long fluffy black scarf. A small wolf pup was currently at her side whining softly licking at her small hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this story is, and I most likely will never know what this story is. All I know is that the main character is basically an OC of mine that I decided to shove in whatever this story is. Also I used Google Translate so yea correct me if anything is wrong plz.

*Location: Siberia 1998*  
A soft whimpering was heard over the howling wind during the blizzard. A small figure was shaking violently from the freezing temperature. The figure was a small female child at least 3 years old. She had long silver hair and red eyes. She was only wearing a long black and white dress with a long fluffy black scarf. A small wolf pup was currently at her side whining softly licking at her small hand. The girl giggled softly at her friend.   
“Мы найдем ее, да?” the girl said softly to the pup who only gave a small yelp in agreement.   
The two continued on their way, trekking through the harsh blizzard. The girl could feel her energy slowly draining and she felt her eyes start to close. Her legs started to weaken and she fell to her knees in the snow. The wolf yelped in alarm and licked her face to try and warm her up. The girl smiled a sad smile and closed her eyes and fell face first in the snow.  
“Не бойся, Akelea,” was the last thing she said before the darkness consumed her.

*Location: Unknown 2002*

“Akelea, вернись!” a child’s voice yells out.  
A young gray wolf darts down the long white hallways of Laboratory X, yipping happily. A 7-year-old girl follows after the wolf laughing joyfully. Two grown males follow more slowly behind. One was a blond with bright blue eyes. The other was a brunette with green eyes. They both laughed at the girl’s excitement.  
“I thought that we would get a dangerous freak of nature instead of a girl that doesn’t speak English,” the brunette male said.  
“Eh, they said that she would become a real killing machine when she is older,” the blonde said.  
The girl came back with the wolf in her arms. She looked at the males in confusion, not understanding what they are saying. They both look down at her a smile. She gives them a large smile back as Akelea licks her face.  
“Мы будем делать больше подготовки?” she questions them as she tilts her head to the side. The males look at each other for a moment before looking at the girl who looks up at them.   
“What did she say, Allen?” the brunette questioned, turning to look at him.  
“I have no idea, Troy,” Allen says shaking his head slowly. The two lead the girl to a large door at the end of the hallway. Troy grabs his keys and unlocks the door and the girl skips in happily. The guards follow her in and shut the door afterward.   
“ Hello, 578.1!!!” a short man said happily to the girl. “Are you ready for some games?”  
“Да!” 578.1 says not realizing what ‘games’ really meant.  
“Well then follow me to the room so we can have fun!” he says as he motions the girl with his hand to come forward. She does and he leads her to a large white room where he pushes her in and locks the door behind him. Akelea started to growl at the man who laughs at the wolf’s response. He then goes up to a more protected room with at least a dozen more scientists.  
“Today we are going to see how 578.1 reacts to being threatened physically!” he says as the other scientists unlock a door in the room where 578.1 is. A tall man walks out into the room with the door closing behind him. The man had fiery red hair and horns on top of his head. His eyes were a glowing orange and looked a lot like dragon eyes. He narrowed his eyes at the girl and he stormed up to the glass and banged on it.  
“Oi! You told me that I would be fighting a powerful being! That is a child! I will not harm a child!” The male yelled at the scientists on the other side.  
“Just do it!” one of the scientists yelled back. The hybrid slowly shook his head and walked back to where he previously stood.  
“Sorry kid,” the man said as he took a deep breath.  
“Дракон?” the girl questions him, frightened from all the yelling.  
The male breathed out and flames sprouted from his mouth. 578.1 yelps as she is engulfed in flames. Troy freaks out and turns to the head scientist.  
“What did you do to her?” he yelled fuming with anger. The scientist only laughed sadistically and motioned towards the glass.  
“Just wait,” he said.  
Just as the fire cleared away everyone heard something like a roar. A giant mass of fur rose up and shot straight at the dragon hybrid. It lunged for his head and bit down hard. A sickening crunch was heard throughout the entire room. The beast-which can now be seen as a tiger violently shook the body back and forth and let it go so it could hit the wall.   
“That my friends are 578.1!” the same scientist said laughing. “She is a shapeshifter!” the other scientists cheered while the guards just look shocked. The head scientist went over to the intercom, which was connected to the testing room, and turned it on.  
“Well, 578.1 it l-” the scientist was cut off as the tiger jumped up and broke the intercom with its claws. It bared its teeth and paced back and forth slowly with its head shooting from left to right. Staying alert for any danger.  
“Maybe we should let it cool down for a little bit,” one scientist said.  
“Uh, sure, good idea! I'm glad I thought of it!” the head said and the scientists broke off into a couple groups to talk with each other. The scientist that had actually thought of that grumbled a bit but didn’t say anything. Just glared at the head scientist.  
Meanwhile, in the testing room, 578.1 was still pacing while thoughts raced through her head. I didn’t do anything! What did I do to him? What d-wait I can think in English! She thought as she slowly shifted back into a human. Akelea jumped up on her licking the blood off her face. 578.1 giggles at the wolf and pets him while she feels the new information sink into her 7-year-old mind.   
After the girl had finally cooled down her guards led her back down the white hallway to her room. She skipped ahead a by a little and was trying to get used to the new language.   
This is so weird! She thought. I never thought that I would be able to think in English!   
When they got to the door, to 578.1’s room, Allen unlocked the door while Troy gently pushed the girl and Akelea into the room. The guards waved goodbye to the Russian girl.  
“Bye 578.1!” Troy said. “See ya tomorrow!!” and with that, they left.


	2. Chapter 2

The silver-haired girl woke up that morning in her room. Her breakfast was on the table next to her bed. She looked at it for a few moments before she had deemed it safe to eat. She hurried and ate it all but stopped at the glass of water. She glared at it then hurried and ran to the bathroom and dumped it down the drain. She got a drink from the faucet and ran back to her bed. Just as she got to her bed the door beeped and a female walked in. This person has curly red hair and bright emerald green eyes that shine with kindness. The silver-haired child jumped up with a wide grin on her face.  
“Elizabeth, Ты вернулся!” The test subject yells joyfully.  
“I see you are awake already,” Elisabeth says as she smiles at the girl.  
“Да!” The girl says and jumps off her bed to hug Elizabeth's leg.  
“You're so cute.” The redhead says and picks the silver-haired child up and sits on the bed.  
The child looks up at Elizabeth and gives her a closed eye smile. The older one laughs softly at the girl and pats her head. She goes and brushes the girl’s hair as 578.1 looks at her own six-fingered hands and lets out a childish giggle. Elizabeth finishes brushing the subject's hair and stands back up.  
The red-haired woman leaves the room after she says goodbye to the subject. The girl sits on her bed kicking her feet against the frame while looking around her room. The room was better than the other cells that different subjects lived in. Her room had more things in it, unlike the others. Most likely because she was the most likely to make the scientists more money in the future.  
The young silver-haired girl looks at the door when it opens. Her guards, Allen and Troy, walk into the room and look at the girl in surprise.  
“Whoa, she is already awake?” Troy asks himself while looking at 578.1.  
“It seems that way. She even has her hair done!” Allen says in response to Troy. 578.1 gives her guards a closed eye smile and they wave at her.  
“Well since you are already awake I guess we can take you to the testing room!” Troy says in a very happy voice, not that he was actually happy though. As soon as he said that the child whines softly and shakes her head very slightly where the guards don't notice. They seem to think that it is Akelea whining, said wolf is sitting in a corner watching the male guards with his fluffy ears perked up, and don't take notice of it.  
The wolf blinks and watches as the guards lead his companion out the door to the horrors that will await her. Akelea slowly stands up and walks after the three people while his tongue rolls out, he gives the best smile that a wolf can do and speeds up until he is right next to 578.1. She smiles and looks down at her friend and scratches behind his ears, and the wolf’s tail slowly begins to wag as he looks up at her. She laughs and goes back to walking with the guards while resting her hand on the wolf’s furry back.  
_Hmm...This child is so very nice...I wonder when I should finally speak to her…._  
Akelea thinks to himself as he looks up at his friend. He shrugs in his wolffish ways and continues to walk with the girl while looking around the empty, white hallways.  
578.1 gets more nervous as they all get closer to the testing room. She doesn't want to go back due to what happened last time.  
_I don't want to go back! That place is mean and they try to hurt me!_  
She thinks and worries even more as she gets closer. When her guards stop at the large metal door that leads into the testing room she whines loudly and shakes her head while digging her heels into the floor. The males look down at her in slightly confusion and Allen questions her.  
“Hey what's wrong?” He questions softly and kneels down beside her.  
The female shakes her head quickly and makes a soft hissing noise.  
“Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет!” She yells while shaking her head. The males exchange a glance and Troy now tries to calm her down.  
“Hey hey it's alright. They won't hurt you! It's gonna be fun, right?” He said and tries to stay calm but lies to her, just trying to calm her down.  
She starts to shake in the fear that has consumed her thought process and she can only think of one thing: to run. She turns on her heel and bolts down the hall back to her room. She can hear her guards yell in the background but pays no mind to it. The only thing that is on her mind it to escape from her fears. But all of a sudden the fears disappear and a calming male voice appears in her mind.  
**_Do not be afraid young one, for I am with you. Always and forever..._**  
The voice says slowly and calmly. The female child slowly stops running and just stands there looking like a frozen statue. The sound of the guards boots hitting the floor echos through the building and the sound stops as they stop beside her.  
“Dang…” Troy huffs as he tries to catch his breath. “You sure run fast for a child.” He says and laughs lightly.  
The silver haired child chooses to ignore the guard and follows them numbly back to the testing room. She can only think about the voice and how it had calmed her down so much.  
_Who was that? What was that? Was I just imagining it or did that really happen?_  
Thoughts like this and many more ran through her mind as she thought it over. I While all this was happening Akelea had his wolfish grin on his furry face.  
The guards lead her into the testing area where she sees the fat and short man again. She cringes and tries to hide behind one of her guards legs, which so happens to be Allen’s. The man grins and waves one of his chubby hands.  
“Hello Subject 578.1! I hope you enjoyed our last game! It was sooo much fun!” The man says in an overly sweet tone which makes pretty much everyone, except the other scientists, cringe. He laughs while the child glares at him from her hiding place behind the guards leg.  
A random scientist sneaks up on the child, as she was too busy glaring at the chubby man, and gives her a shot in the arm. She screeches and yanks her arm away. The young girl quickly begins to feel very sleepy and she passes out on the floor a few minutes later. All that could be heard was yelling from the guards, Akelea’s frantic barking, and the chubby man's sinister laughing…..


	3. Chapter 3

_A girl was running around outside, playing in the snow. Her father watched over the child with a smile while her mother was nowhere to be seen. She wandered deeper into the snow and the father called out to her not to stray away from his line of sight. She chose to not respond and just continued to wander around looking at the trees and bushes._  
While looking around the silver haired child heard a soft whine come from one of the bushes. She froze in the spot she was standing at and slowly looked at the bush. She saw a trail of a suspicious red stains in the fresh fallen snow and her childish curiosity appeared. She slowly crept towards the bush and the whining got louder the closer she got to it. When she was standing right by the bush the whimpering stopped and she could only hear the breeze blowing through the trees above. She wondered why the sound had stopped and decided to take a little peek inside the leaves of the plant.  
She slowly moved the branches of the bush aside and quickly jumped back when she saw it. A wolf pup who seemed to be injured very badly was sitting in the bush staring up at the girl fearfully. The pup tried to crawl back deeper into the bush, where sharp thorns were waiting to pick the pup’s skin.  
She held out her hand hesitantly to the pup and hit sank back further into the bushes. She frowned and tried to crawl towards it and noticed that the wolf’s hind paw was twisted at a funny angle and saw the same red substance staining the snow around the pup. She is too young to understand what the liquid is so she chose to ignore it. The girl reached out again to the pup, and it leaned towards her hand to stiff at it.  
It seemed to realize that thegirl wasn’t a threat as he once thought and begins to lick her hand happily. She lets out a childish giggle and brings the pup into her lap to pet the wolf pup, and it’s tail wags the entire time. 

 

She wakes up with a jolt and looks around at the white room of the testing area. 578.1 tries to move her arms yet she cannot. She gives her arm confused looks and notices that she is strapped down to a metal table and narrows her eyes.  
In the background, she could hear Akelea’s furious barking from a different room and the shouts of the guards then a howl of pain from another. She frowns and glances around the room again to see if she can find a way to escape and help her companion out.  
She couldn’t find a direct way to escape but she did find something that she thought was interesting: a machine with a robotic arm.  
It was a mechanical gray, which stood out against the plain white walls of the testing room, and the arm held a blade that looked rather sharp. It seemed to be powered down at the moment so the subject chose to ignore it for now unless it did something.  
She continued to look around the room but only saw the same boring white walls with a red tint to them, for the scientists couldn’t get all of the liquid off before it stained the walls.  
_Why did they just leave me in here without actually watching me?_ 578.1 thinks to herself but finally notices the camera in the corner facing towards her, red light blinking to show it was recording. She gave it a dirty look and stuck her tongue out at the camera and went back to looking around. _Nevermind then…_  
She hears the door open and her eyes dart to look over at it. She sees the short fat man walk into the room with a guard right behind him.  
She growls softly to try and keep them away but the short man seems to not be bothered as he bounces over to her with the sadistic look in his eyes.  
“Well hello to you 578.1!” She says with his sickly sweet voice and a large grin. The child growls slightly louder out of fear and anger as there are many possibilities as to what the man in front of her could possibly do.  
She had heard the cries of the other poor souls who were stuck here in this horrific place. She heard the sobs and screams at night as her fellow beings attempted to cry out for help, even if it was all pointless. She sometimes was kept awake due to it and would hug Akelea as she attempted to fall asleep despite the screams, only to stay up for hours upon hours before she would have collapsed due to her exhaustion.  
“Aww don’t act that way! We will have a lot of fun soon! Doesn’t that sound wonderful?” The short man says before laughing loudly. The sound echoing through the room.  
She shakes her head as she fixes the man with the most intimidating look she can muster, but alas he only laughs louder.  
The guard watches the short man as he almost starts crying from his laughter with a bored look. The man finally stops his laughter after a few moments though he still lets out a chuckle every once in a while.  
“This is gold! Even if you don’t have fun, surely we will be able to have it, isn’t that correct?” He asks as he looks over his shoulder at the guard who only stares back emotionless. The man seems to take that as a yes as he claps his hands and walks over to the machine that the young girl chose to forget about a few minutes before and flips a switch and the machine comes to light.  
“Even if some blood is spilled we will have fun, won’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I have no idea what I'm doing. if you want me to continue then just say something, or don't I don't really care lol. Anyways have fun


End file.
